


it doesn't have to be perfect if it's real

by bk119



Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, and dancing, and it's a lot of rumination on eliott's part, but like... good rumination, it's them falling in love, well they're not dancing they're swaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: eliott knows that no, it doesn’t have to be perfect. all it has to be is real. all the mixups, all the fuck ups, all the in betweens that will happen, they’re because eliott and lucas are real.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	it doesn't have to be perfect if it's real

**Author's Note:**

> eek i'm nervous to post this
> 
> unbeta-d, but hopefully not too bad
> 
> also special thanks to dyamond for being a cheerleader you kept me going to finish this!

eliott wakes up to the sun streaming in through the windows, his hand reaching out to his side only to find an empty and cold bed. he jolts up, and as his eyes blearily get used to the bright light that fills the room, he realizes that there is no lucas anywhere around him.

(they had spent the night in bed, kissing and talking about nonsensical things, just getting to learn each others’ bodies and minds.)

“lucas?” he calls, and there is no response. his stomach drops. eliott’s mind starts whirling, suddenly running through all the possibilities.

( _he left, he got into an accident, he never meant what he said last night, there’s something wrong…_ )

as eliott is trying to calm himself down, there is a sudden bang from another room in the flat.

“ _putain_ , what the hell, why is that there,” is what eliott hears, and he heaves a sigh of relief because it’s _lucas’ voice_. he’s still _here_.

the door opens and lucas stumbles in, making a ruckus of noise while shushing himself before stopping when he sees that eliott’s eyes are open already.

“you’re awake!” lucas exclaims.

eliott says, “i didn’t know if you’d left.”

(“i woke up wanting to kiss you,” is what he _wants_ to have said, but he can’t get the words out. he decides to leave out the part where he became an insecure form of himself at waking up alone. that stuff can and will come later.)

lucas smiles, and the crinkles around his eyes become more pronounced. “i’m still here.”

(what is left unsaid is the promise that he isn’t leaving anytime soon, but eliott can read it in his expression and in his eyes.)

“i made you breakfast!” the other boy announces, and eliott just now notices the plate of food that accompanied lucas into the bedroom. “i figure we could eat in bed, watch some tv…?”

“that sounds amazing, lucas.” eliott says, and he makes grabby hands towards the food (and towards lucas).

lucas comes forward, presses a kiss to his forehead, and settles into bed next to him. they’re both still in what they slept in, and that makes eliott’s chest fill with warmth.

( _he didn’t even change, he just went to make breakfast for us._ )

—

later on, once they’ve finished their food (“i swear i’m a good cook!” “you’re a hell of a lot better than me, but how the hell did you burn eggs?”), eliott threads his fingers through lucas’ hair. they’re still in bed, lounging with the television on the lowest volume that is still audible, and lucas asks,

“do you want to go on a date with me today?”

eliott’s heart jumps, but he knows his answer. “of course. i’d go anywhere with you.”

( _yeah, eliott’s a hopeless romantic. sue him._ )

the smile that slowly spreads on lucas’ face is worth everything in the world to eliott.

“i have an idea.”

—

the idea, of course, is ruined by the rain. by the time the two boys get dressed after showering and are ready to leave the apartment, the blue sky that the day started out with becomes overcast, and they’re stuck inside again.

“hey, we can make the best of it.” eliott tells lucas, whose face fell when he saw the rain start outside. eliott knows lucas had concocted a whole plan for them to follow, but he’s content just to spend time with lucas inside, just getting to be with him for the rest of the day.

so, they put on some music, lay in bed, and watch _the kid_ (“because it's _really fucking good_ okay?!”). eliott knows he comes on too strong in general, but when it comes to films, he becomes overtaken with this energy to talk endlessly.

(the first few times he acted like this after he was diagnosed, his friends asked him if he was manic, but no, it’s just that he really loves films.)

lucas seems to find it amusing, judging from the patient smile on his face and the way he’s still holding his hand, though.

when eliott asks why he’s looking at him like that, lucas responds with, “i just enjoy watching you be passionate about things.”

the way the two of them interact with each other, step around each other, makes it seem like they’ve known each other for a very long time rather than just two days, but eliott knows that sometimes, fate brings two people together, and that’s what’s happening right here, he’s sure of it.

an older song comes on, and eliott suddenly has the urge to dance with lucas to it. he just wants to hold the other boy in his arms, and this seems like a good excuse just to do so.

“come on!” eliott gestures, and lucas seems to get what he’s asking because he rolls his eyes but stands up and rests his arms on eliott’s waist.

eliott presses a kiss to the top of lucas’ head.

as the singer croons in the background and the two boys listen to the pattering against the windowsill and onto the balcony, eliott realizes this is where he wants to be. he already adores the boy in his arms, and is ready to face the future, even with all the tumultuous times that will come. there’s a silence permeating the environment if one ignores the rain, but it doesn’t bother either of them. they hold each other, and lucas whispers,

“i love this.”

eliott feels his heart skip a beat, and he responds with, “i do too.”

lucas rests his head on eliott’s shoulder and the two of their bodies almost melt into each other. and in that moment, the rain becomes a part of a love song.

—

later on, the two of them will sit down and talk. eliott will share a little about his diagnosis and his past, and lucas will shed light onto whatever he wants to bring up. eliott’s not going to push him; he’s going to let him talk about whatever whenever he wants to.

eliott knows that no, it doesn’t have to be perfect. all it has to be is real. all the mixups, all the fuck ups, all the in betweens that will happen, they’re because eliott and lucas are real. the happy moments, the sad moments, the funny moments... they make up who they are together, and that’s all that is important.

(there will be no judging, right now there will be only open and honest communication. eliott knows what it’s like to be pushed, to be asked question after question about what it’s like to be bipolar and if he feels crazy. lucas deserves to have someone listen unconditionally and wholeheartedly, and that’s what he’s going to give him. this is something they will struggle with in the future, but ultimately, they’re going to be okay.)

(they’re going to fall in love, and stay in love. they’re going to have their struggles and have their ups and downs, but they’re going to fight through them and persevere, because they have each other.)

(now that they’ve found each other, they’re going to stay together. from here on out, it’s going to be two in the equation, not just one fighting against the world by themselves.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey therapy for me for free. these two bring me happiness that i don't experience while working at a psychiatric hospital so like. thanks boys. miss u guys 
> 
> i'll be back with more! i may continue this universe i may not. i also want to do a kind of inside look at eliott's bipolar disorder since i was diagnosed with bipolar a year ago so that's in the works 
> 
> find me on tumblr @sunflouwermoon


End file.
